


I Hope That's A Lie

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Aid, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi's scraped up his knees and Shuichi is doing first aid





	I Hope That's A Lie

“Nee-heehee, Shuichi-chan must really love me!” Kokichi kicked his legs from his place, seated on the bathroom counter, making it even more difficult for Shuichi to continue cleaning the scrapes on his knees. “You’re taking suuuuuch good care of me!”

Shuichi flashed him a quick smile before returning attention to his injuries, “I could take even better care of you if you kept your legs still,” he pointed out, voice still gentle. He dabbed at Kokichi’s left knee with the lidocaine solution.

“It hurts,” Kokichi whined, putting on his very best pout, face scrunched and wobbly lip poking out.

“I know it does,” Shuichi sighed, leaning forward to kiss his nose, earning a small smile. “I’m sorry. It should stop hurting soon, that’s what this is for. It should numb it so I can pick the debris out.”

“We could just leave it in and let me get an infection and die, you know?” Kokichi giggled, watching Shuichi carefully for his reaction.

Shuichi shook his head, “Absolutely not!” He took a warm washcloth and gently touched it to the hopefully numbed scrape. When Kokichi didn’t flinch, he started gently washing the dirt and bits of tree bark out of the wound.

“I did this all on purpose, you know!” Kokichi grinned, watching with interest now that the pain was gone. “All so I could make Shuichi-chan pay attention to me!”

Shuichi looked up for a brief moment of eye contact, “I hope that’s a lie. You don’t have to hurt yourself to get my attention, you can just ask. But that will always work. I’ll always try to take care of you.” He knew it was most likely that Kokichi was lying, or, if he wasn’t, that it was due to his own emotional issues, but he still felt a swell of guilt in his stomach about the idea that he may have done something to make Kokichi think he had to do something like this to get attention.

“Nee-heehee, of course it’s a lie! I know Shuichi-chan is totally wrapped around my little finger!” Kokichi’s grin didn’t change and gave no indication of which story was the truth.

Shuichi finished bandaging the left knee and moved on to the right, starting the process over with lidocaine. “You should be more careful about climbing trees though, that’s dangerous.”

“I was just trying to see the baby birds,” Kokichi crossed his arms, “I was gonna take pictures.”

Shuichi chuckled, gently applying the lidocaine, “Baby birds, huh?”

“Yeah, I think they were sparrows, they were soooooo tiny. But I slipped before I got the picture,” Kokichi explained, twitching his leg away again, “Hurts.”

Shuichi nodded sympathetically, “I’m sorry it hurts. It should stop soon,” he reached over to ruffle Kokichi’s hair.

“I need at least ten kisses!” Kokichi declared, “Then you can wash it out!” He knew Shuichi was doing him a favor, but he still assumed he could get away with some ridiculous demands, he was a pushover after all.

Shuichi nodded, seeing no reason not to comply. He kissed each of Kokichi’s cheeks five times, then kissed his nose.

“That was eleven!” Kokichi grinned.

“Eleven is at least ten,” Shuichi shrugged, starting to wash out the remaining scrape.

“You must really like kissing me, huh?” His voice dropped a little, more serious.

Shuichi blushed, but nodded again, “I do.” He patted the wound dry and bandaged it as well. “All better.”

Kokichi threw his arms around Shuichi and pulled him close, then kissed him on the lips. Shuichi was a bit startled, but happy to go with it, hugging him back and returning the kiss enthusiastically. After a rather passionate liplock that lasted a few minutes, Kokichi pulled away, somewhat breathless.

“Thanks for taking care of me, Shuichi-chan,” he hopped off the counter, “Next time we meet in the bathroom should be for something more fun though!” He winked and dashed out of the room.

Shuichi’s blush took over his face entirely and he hid behind his hands, watching him go.


End file.
